mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GunBlazer
Don't Forget To Sign Your Posts! Vandal Due to the recent vandalist activity, I am registering this Section. Use this to report any vandal activity, and I will take action ASAP. Commenting Hello GunBlazer I'm going to ask you not to comment for the sake of commenting. If you are going to comment something make sure it makes sense ok? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 17:28, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ok............. and what did i comment? GunBlazer 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) The User blog:D3THF15T/MK9 Pre-Order. Your comment made no sense whatsoever. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 17:40, April 12, 2011 (UTC) i haven t made any comment today, rather than cyrax´s talk page none. i just sat here 16 minutes ago. my brother did, mom told me he did it, EVEN WHEN I TOLD NOT TO EVEN TOUCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! guess i have to apologize every one he commented. GunBlazer 17:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for helping the wiki by getting rid of some bad edits made by Tahitia - Byakuya600 Custom Sig not off the top of my head, but i can show you code from other wiki's that you can edit to your own liking-- 14:18, April 15, 2011 (UTC) [[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] gets this [[User:ShadowsTwilight|'Shadows']][[User talk:ShadowsTwilight|'Twilight']] do you know how to customize this or do you need some help with that?-- 14:26, April 15, 2011 (UTC) sorry, i have no idea how to do one from scratch, this was a result from me customizing off of someone else's sig-- 14:32, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ok, would you like me to explain how to customize it and then you do it yourself, or just you tell me what you want and then customize it for you?-- 14:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with my Sub-Zero's edit? Why did you undo my edit? Did my spelling was wrong? because what i added in the trivia section is true Sub-Zero have 5 fatalities in the total and he's the only character that have two chapters in Story mode. Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 20:47, April 25, 2011 (UTC) too obvious. and technically you re right about having two chapters, but storywise, their only link is their identity. GunBlazer 20:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:History link No sir, I did not; that would be Wikia's doing. However, assuming you're using the new Wikia skin, you would find the history link in one of the pop-up menus on the toolbar that normally resides at the bottom of the page. SmokeSound off! 14:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I just wanted to thank you for puttin' a trivia fact on the Dragon King's Army, even though in spite of folks of like moi that are kinda friggin' good with spelling, editing, info-retrieving, termology (which is also means trivial facts) and stuff, like I did with Tiamat and Baphomet. Lol... Anyway, thank you. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey I just came by to ask how you got your signature to be so 'fancy'. Thanks. --Byakuya600 21:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Princess/Queen I didn't add the Princess to Kitana's, I added the Queen to Sindel's because Kitana had Princess on hers. --Azeruth 15:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'd like to have one. --Byakuya600 23:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) About that custom sig... Can you help me, please? --Byakuya600 16:22, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind, found out how to do it :P. --ByakuyaTALK 13:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for offering though. I appreciate it. --ByakuyaTALK 13:26, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to do a custom sig? Alta1r 15:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Like Byakuyas. Alta1r 19:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Do i type it on my own page to make sure that it will forever be like that or do i have to do it on any other page? Alta1r 19:44, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I appreciate it man. [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|''' Say What?]] 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You've Forgot about Names & Images Look, the only main two reasons for that are: 1. Those images & pictures need fixing. For example, you see those black lines on the images? They gotta go. 2. Always remember put names, especially & mostly capitalized (AaBbCc) names with proper spelling on the images. That always helps. Now me, speaking for everybody else here, we've really appreciated that you're tryin' to help seriously, & I don't think any of us are upset with you, & nobody want beef with you. I'm just lettin' ya know all that. Ok? Thank you for your understanding - Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:40, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Noob Saibot Gifs What game are those two Noob Saibot .gifs you added from? They don't really look like him in my eyes. --Azeruth 18:53, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I had no idea :P --Azeruth 18:57, May 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Vandal If the moron has already been silenced, I don't need nor want to know about it. No need to put it on my page if he's already blocked. SmokeSound off! 19:09, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :I blocked him after he posted it, I was away at the time. --Azeruth 20:12, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Changing Things Request by me. Final post of Tahitia section. --Azeruth 03:04, May 12, 2011 (UTC) A Small Request for Artworks Hi there. I've seen that you, somehow, can manage to get very interesting renders, artworks and screenshots of MK9. Could you tell me where do you find these images? I'm an artwork maniac and I'm really trying to collect all primary & alternate costume artworks for all characters... By the way, of those screenshots you've taken from Nekropolis, only Jade & Scorpion's alternate costumes are missing... Couldn't you get screenshots of those as well and upload them here? If you could also get screenshots of the renders too, I'd be very thankful to you. Also, what are those character tier preview artworks? I've only seen them around here and can't find them anywhere else... By the way, that Cyber Sub-Zero's Art you posted just recently (of him in a fighting stance), is it the official one or the render one? Thank you for your time... RE:Upload Hi! Sorry to hear about your problem. Could you please provide some more details (eg. are you using Special:Upload, the file name, the exact error, your browser)? Thanks! Mark (talk) 20:28, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your report :). Wikia's currently experiencing technical problems with some image uploads, so some of them won't work properly. This'll be fixed as soon as possible (I think about tomorrow, no guarantees). Sorry for the inconvenience. Mark (talk) 20:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Renders Claro, en unos momentos vuelvo a hacerlos, en cuanto al de Reptile, trataré crear uno de mejor calidad, un saludo. --Wildboyz 19:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : Claro, termino el de Reptile y Baraka primero y trataré de hacer el de Kabal. Un saludo ;) --Wildboyz 20:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Kreate - a - Kombatant Hello I started the new Kreate - a - Kombatant contest and I thought you would like to know. You can read all the rules in here. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 00:55, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Prize Noob edits I noticed that you undid my edit regarding the misunderstanding that led to Bi Han's death in MK 2011. I will be reverting back to my edit, but before I do, here is a link to the actual cutscene from the game. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrYAl2P76VU You can clearly see that it is Kuai Ling, not Bi Han, in the illusion (hence why Sub-Zero declares "That is not me!" and later, as Noob, disowns his brother for his actions). Scorpion, enraged, mistakes the image in the vision for Bi Han and kills him anyway. When you ask about the skeleton, I'm guessing that you misunderstood my comment about Noob's death being unconfirmed. I was alluding to the fact that Noob was kicked into the Soulnado, but his actual death is never shown (and since he is a spectre, it's impossible for him to actually die anyway). Alternative Template Hello Gun Blazer I created the alternative timeline template so it could be used on the Alternative Timeline pages, I like the way it looks (if it was only up to me I would have a similar template on the character's main pages since my template does not present any empty spots). Is it being used in any other page? Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I think they should stay. Thanks for asking and nice job with those pages. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 22:44, May 29, 2011 (UTC) It wasn't armless kombat You deleted the sentence putted in the how to avoid section. And the reason why is because you said "how the **** is nightwolf going to grab his axes and johnny cage punch your balls?" well I said Headless Kombat not Armless kombat. Emperor Scorpion 19:35, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. I probaly would have done the same if I was sleepy xD. Anyway congrats on your Mortal Kombat Champion badge. Emperor Scorpion 19:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) They should work. The only ones that don't are the ones that deal damage to the skull. But maybe it's not what I think so maybe we shouldn't add that part. I'll see on my Mortal Kombat (2011) video game and either choose Nightwolf or Johnny Cage but right now I'm on a plane back home with my laptop so when I findout I'll let you know. Emperor Scorpion 19:54, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just found out it didn'twork :( Emperor Scorpion 22:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Human Smoke Moveset He has his own moveset, he's his own character from MK3-T. --Azeruth 20:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for removing Kung Lao's MK9 bio from the original timeline, I forgot to do it. Best regards —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 15:52, June 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Wallpaper The wallpaper is the background of the official Mortal Kombat site: here. Mark (talk) 18:41, June 1, 2011 (UTC) i was not the one who asked for the link, but i will tell him. ' ' ' ' 18:44, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :My bad lol, I didn't notice it wasn't signed. Sorry! About categories: I haven't noticed anything wrong yet. Try adding Category:CATEGORYNAME to the bottom of the page, and check if your javascript is enabled. Mark (talk) 20:18, June 1, 2011 (UTC) About that revert I did.. It was a mistake, thanks for undoing it. --ByakuyaTALK 17:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm trying to, it just won't change Themaniacbiscuit 19:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Why do you erase that fujin is DLC Fujin is going to be a DLC character . the character select sound has been found through hacking . type this in youtube MK fujin . avi and go to the first one . it prove fujin will appear RE:Avatars Hi! Great suggestion! Best thing is to send it to so the the suggestion will get to the right people. About the avatar not updating, please see this page. Mark (talk) 19:08, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Doing my best :)! Mark (talk) 19:18, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Tahitia I banned him for 3 months, it's his 5th ban thus far for stupid things. I went through his contributions and some good ones don't make up for a lot of odd and stupid ones like Skarlet's favorite color or Mileena is a "man eater." --''AZERUTH'' 20:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :His first two were 1 day bans for edit warring, then a 1 week, then a 2 week for disrespecting admin policies. Now 3 months :P --''AZERUTH'' 20:39, June 7, 2011 (UTC) THANK THE LORD! 3 months free of Tahitia's bullshit! :D --ByakuyaTALK 00:10, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Just an observation Hi, your personal page has two Skarlet entries (and the links are the same as well). Is it intentional? Just letting you know. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 18:32, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Nightwolf edit Actually GunBlazer if you look at the trailer on his page you'll notice that he in fact is doing a variation of Ermac's enhanced Force Lift move i was just pointing it out because i noticed it after watching the trailer Kabalfan620 14:12, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ????? Can you please teach me how to do the custom signature? I've been trying for a week but I just can't Emperor Scorpion 03:37, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Like Byakuya's Emperor Scorpion 17:15, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Blazer. I'll give it a try. Emperor Scorpion 17:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Festival of Death Hey dude, listen, I was kinda finishing the Festival of Death page earlier today. So, please don't do that, especially that edit conflict again, ever while somebody else is busy or something. Thank you. I'm not mad at you, I'm just tellin' you that. Ok? - Regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Custom Signature I was wondering, what does the "span", and "span style" mean. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'FROSTY!']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'TOASTY!']] 22:10, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Disreguard my last message. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'FROSTY!']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'TOASTY!']] 22:19, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Message Eh, I don't wanna be persisting, just you did not reply - did you read my previous message? Well, for me it's not a big deal since it is your page ( I understand if it's intentional), just a reply would have been nice. Regards -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 15:48, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : No prob, I just thought you might missed it among the messages. It's cool you didn't, though. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 19:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Videos IIRC you can use |center| to center the video. If that doesn't work, try enclosing the video in center tags. Mark (talk) 17:17, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Could you provide me with a link? Mark (talk) 17:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Mmm... Looks like that tag isn't supported. Try enclosing it with . Mark (talk) 17:44, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Try this. Mark (talk) 18:03, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Custom Sig Sorry it took long to answer your question. Just can't get it to work. Emperor Scorpion 22:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Um, where is that located? 17:09, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Emperor Scorpion Ok got it. So lets just come clear with this. I press the sig button first. Then I locate the color chart. Change the color. One question. WHAT COLOR CHART?!?! I haven't been leaving any messeges so I hadn't had a chance. Just gonna try. Emperor Scorpion 16:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright here it goes Emperor Scorpion 16:20, June 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Emperor|'insert word here']][[User talk:Scorpion|'insert word here']] yeah didnt work : / Emperor Scorpion 16:21, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Aint that on the top were it says Gallery/Slideshow? Emperor Scorpion 21:22, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Personal Request Hi! Here you go: Mark (talk) 20:04, June 17, 2011 (UTC) | |} Re: ??? I have 5 actually. But I'm focusing on Mortal Kombat Center right now. The Center of MK Administrator You now have an administrator position. Thanks for your contributions and for your efforts in combating vandalism. SmokeSound off! 21:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ^ this man is filled with pure awesomness. Congratulations GunBlazer! [[User:Alta1r|'Alta1r ']][[User talk:Alta1r|'Say What?']] 23:57, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats! --''AZERUTH'' 01:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : :Dropping by to congratulate you on becoming an admin. You really deserve such an honor, Blazer! Chaos Githzerai 04:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Blaze, great job on getting the admin position I just know your gonna do well Kabalfan620 04:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congrats man, you deserve it. --ByakuyaTALK 04:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations GunBlazer. I'm glad you've become an admin. Best regards and welcome to the team! —'Kuro Selastalk'' 08:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Finally! GunBlazer gets what he should have had a long time ago. [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'''Erstryk]][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 18:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:Avatars Your avatar shows up fine to me. Anyway, generally if the avatar has a white line it means that the dimensions weren't correct. Mark (talk) 14:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :90x90 is recommended IIRC. Also, make sure that both the height and length are the same, eg. 75x75 is correct but 75x82 isn't. Mark (talk) 14:18, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for removing Unknown, t'was an accident. --ByakuyaTALK 17:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gunblazer Seeing as how your an admin I've got two problems one is some guy vandalized Johnny Cage's chapter on the walkthrough page I've cleaned up most of the edits but I don't know how to bring back the strategies thing for his fight 2 section also some guy just recently vandalized Kano's page and undid his entire powers and abilities I undid the edit but if you could find a way to deal with him i'd appreciate it thanks Kabalfan620 19:49, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ? Uh... I don't recall ever telling you about a vandal on Kano or Johnny Cage's page... But thanks for informing me! :) Kapodaco! 14:41, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Signature fatalities Hi Gunblazer, I want to ask if I could add the word "signature" in each characters most appeared fatalities in other games, I asked to Azeruth and he allowed me to do that! I also want to part of the team of this wikia I want to maintain and help in the developement of the site! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 19:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :At this point, I'm changing my opinion on adding "signature Fatality" to pages. Sorry Tesshu. --''AZERUTH'' 19:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) KAK Hello GunBlazer No, I'm still working on the page. The voting will only begin in the 30 and the page will problably be finished tomorow. It takes a lot of work to put up a page like that so I hope that everyone can be patient. I'm having exams now so I didn't have time to work on it until now and I'm going as fasta as possible. I won't take part in the voting of this contest (so I woudn't chose the top 5 XP) Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 12:51, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I'm sorry about the Hsu Hao Page edit incident. ﻿It is stupid that i put the krystal lazer bullshit on that page, i apologize, it is just that i love Armageddon to death and krystal lazer is the name of that beam﻿ move. Anyway MK IS THE BEST GAME EVER.\ MORTAL KOMBAT > TEKKEN, STREET FIGHTER, DOA, and JUSTIN BIEBER MK 2011 is badass as well, playin it right now. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! Thanx for you're edit Thankx for you're edit, I do kinda suck when it comes to editing, im srry, i will try and do better. Just finished MK 2011 with Ermac!! Metallicakid, out﻿ :Your, not you're. "You are" edit? SmokeSound off! 18:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Noobsaibot123 When I block someone permanently (in this case an obvious vandal who did a LOT of damage to the wiki when no one was here to stop him), I mean for it to be permanent. Do not change one of my blocks without consulting me. SmokeSound off! 18:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :He was referring to anonymous users. You don't block IPs for more than a year at a time, two years at most. Accounts (especially those created for obvious vandalism) are eligible for permanent blocks. :The exception would be an IP that is a bot used for spamming. Those are usually proxies. Block them permanently. SmokeSound off! 18:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really a warning, and I just responded to Cometstyles' post (this was my first time seeing it too). Either way, if you have any more questions, let me know. SmokeSound off! 19:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Categories That was my brother... I'm so sorry Emperor Scorpion 21:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey!, what is your opinion on MK 2011? Sup, dude. What is your opinion on MK 2011, it is a great game, we don't really need Hsu Hao, or Mokap in, but we do need K/Chameleon back!!!!!! I love them, they are very kool in Armageddon, DA, ''and ''Trilogy. ''At least DLC. Anyway, I think that it is a great game, and especially the fact that it's Mortal Kombat, I will buy it no doubt. The Gameplay, Fatalities, X-Ray Attacks, Characters, Fighting Arenas, and Stage Fatalities are just so awesome and way kool. I love how they brought all the klassic stuff back, eh?. But definetely not saying anything bad about the previous 4 or 5 games. MK 2011 is badass. Scorpion, Ermac, Noob, and Sub Zero are my favorite.'' Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!!﻿ Kano WTF how do you do the KANO WTF thing xV DEaD ShOT xV 00:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) RE:Link Hi! That is possible, yes. All you have to do is add "|link=w:c:linktowiki" to the image. So if you want to link to Community Central the code would be . Mark (talk) 14:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Bug Blaster Hey, how's it goin'. Nice Job on the Bug Blaster page with the image (& the name on the image, too. Lol). Plus I don't know you've became a wiki administrator. Congradulations. Really. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 15:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Scatterbrained & Split Ends Do you know the Fatalites for Kenshi? If so, could you post them in the Finisher Guides/Mortal Kombat (2011)? Tremorfan94 00:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Phantom Yes, Phantom has been officially recognized by Ed Boon ad other members of the MK Team. the Character Model is going to be hard to build due to the large sword, similar to Baraka, but he may appear as a DLC or as a starter or unlockable in another game. No other information was given. Congratulations! CONGRATULATIONS! Canquiña took the first place in the KAK kontest! Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 14:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Hurray for GunBlazer!!! [[User:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Sub-']][[User talk:Sub-Erstryktile4|'Erstryk']][[User blog:Sub-Erstryktile4|'tile']] 14:54, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations, GunBlazer! Chaos Githzerai 16:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's over already? Wow, I've been gone out of my mind. Congrats GunBlazer. Kapodaco! 19:57, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats man you earned it. Kabalfan620 20:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Congrats dude. You deserve it. --ByakuyaTALK 15:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What's wrong with you! Why do you keep deleting all of my edits! What you are trying to do? I am doing my best to add more things to this wikia, and you keeping deleting EVERYTHING that I edit, damn it! Tesshu, When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 02:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) What do you think about the new game Mk 2011 Uh huh, okay I understand what you are saying to me. Now I want to ask you what do you liked in the new game, the story, wich characters and bonus in particular youre liked? Also i want to tell that "signature" word i mentioned its because that I wanted to add the word in the fatalities of the characters like this:"Quan Chi's signature fatality".Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 02:13, July 10, 2011 (UTC) The bonus stuff! Yeah I hated the heroes deaths too! But look at the good side their were all ressurected by Quan Chi! I didnt liked of the fact of Sub Zero becoming a robot, I hope He return to a normal human again! I would love to download Skarlet and the other stuff but I dont have a conection or psn account to do so I will have to wait, till I get a account and a conection in my ps3! I hope they will release a "ultimate edition" with all the DLCs released! what do you think about that? Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 02:32, July 10, 2011 (UTC) RAIN I just didnt want to give the fatalities names in case I end up making him seem cheesy. Understand If I knew, by all means I'd put em up. Thank you. JouninOfDespair 16:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Images and You Sure, I don't mind. SmokeSound off! 07:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks '''<|Juracuille|>' <|Den Den Mushi|>' 15:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Proof Noob Saibot is seen in the background of The Temple in ''MK 2011. This is one of the Secret Fights. Emperor Scorpion 16:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC)